otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Steep Landing Curve
---- Landing Bay :This incredible chamber sports almost a square mile of poured plascrete, all watched over by a high communications tower. Most of the ceiling of this chamber is of a lightly buzzing blue energy, allowing ships in and out with a minimum of atmosphere loss. Cheery lighting fixtures line the walls in stark contrast to the otherwise utilitarian nature of the bay. There is a set of double doors near the back of the bay, manned by half a dozen armed New Luna Militia members. ---- Urfkgar is lounging near the double doors. Not much else is going on. Jantine walks through the double doors fairly briskly, heading in the direction of the shuttle, he walks past Urf and doesn't appear to see him. Urfkgar remains where he is, glowering at nothing in particular. Jantine keeps walking towards the shuttle, he begins to hum some unrecognizable tune as he walks. An officer toting a datapad and stylus emerges from the double doors. He wears a vague look of panic on his face. He, too, is ignored by the glowering Zangali. Jantine hums a bit louder and has almost reached the shuttle. Looking around, the officer asks, "Is everything ready for the mock assault, chief?" The Zangali gives the man a single nod. The man's panicked expression remains; although, he manages to convey a dubious look along with it. Jantine reaches the shuttle, but upon reaching it one of the crew members waves him away with a "We're full" before the ramp closes and the shuttle takes off. Jan shrugs, and stands with his arms crossed, waiting for the next shuttle. The officer, a 1st LT, asks, "Are you sure?" The man gets glowered at by the Zangali before he receives a second nod. The LT goes off with his datapad and stylus, ending up making notes near Jantine. Jantine keeps standing by the shuttle landing pad, arms still crossed. He begins to hum again, once again, a completely unrecognizable tune, or maybe it's simply because Jan appears to be tone deaf. Looking over at the humming pilot, the officer asks, "Shouldn't you be getting ready?" Urfkgar is lounging by the double doors. A 1st LT with a datapad, a dangerous combination if there ever was one, is by Jantine near the shuttle pad. Jantine stops humming and looks over towards the officer "Ready for what?" he asks, his face obviously confused. "Seizing the landing pad," says the officer. "You weren't briefed?" Jantine looks a bit more confused "No..." he trails, cocking his head to the side. Volouscheur emerges from the doors leading to the shuttle. She looks around, blinking quietly as strands of apricot wind around her arms, before heading over towards where Jantine is. "My God, man, where have you been? Luna?" asks the LT. Frantically swiping the stylus across the datapad, he continues,"What's your name? Who's your CO?" Jantine looks a bit confused, a bit startled, and a bit stunned "Ummm...Corporal Jantine Osligoth, Captain Taeren M'nammrann is my CO." he says, still quite confused. "Figures, lay-about Timonae," mutters the LT. "Work ethic of a retarded grasshopper." He keys through a few more lines of text, "You're flying the Franklin into the pad. Then, since we're short man power, you're going to go over to the other side and play at being the opposing force." Volouscheur stops once she reaches within speaking distance of Jantine and the first LT, listening quietly and watching them. Urfkgar is lounging by the double doors. Scheur, a marine 1st LT, and Jantine are near the shuttle pad. The LT has a datapad and stylus. Jantine nods, but keeps looking confused "So you want me to land the Franklin, then get out and shoot at the people I just brought in?" "No, you'd go over to, uh, a PFC Ruin's position helping secure the double doors with some other non-marines," says the LT. "Why would a Nall come out of the ship after the marines and start shooting them in the back? Come on, now, even a fighter jock has more sense than that." Urfkgar is lounging by the double doors. Scheur, a marine 1st LT, and Jantine are near the shuttle pad. The LT has a datapad and stylus. Ruin, having just entered, looks a bit surprised to hear his name. He comes over to hear more, giving Jantine a wave hello as he does so. Volouscheur is standing near Jantine and the 1st LT and listening quietly. Jantine looks even more confused than before, but simply shrugs "You want me to head over to the Franklin now? Prep her for flight?" he asks of the 1rst Lt. A few marines using hover lifts push stacks of crates in from the inner lobby. They stop near the Zangali's post at the double doors. A SFC is with them. She starts talking to the over grown lizard. "That's what a flight crew is for. You can't prep her for a flight you don't know you're going on. In fact, screw the whole flight. We'll just move her to the proper position in the bay," says the LT. He asks, "Does anyone know what they're doing? If you do, step to my right - your left. If you don't know what you're doing, step to my left - your right." Volouscheur promptly steps to her right, aura dimming to a matte green. Ruin moves to stand at the lieutenant's left, attempting to look innocently alert rather than utterly lost. Jantine throws his hands into the air and walks over to the left of the Lt. The LT nods faintly, looking at those on his left. "You're easy, Vol...uh, something pretty I'm sure. You're with me in marine group A. Just follow me, and you'll be fine." Coming from a new officer, more reassuring words have never been said. He looks at Ruin next, "You secure the double doors. You'll be working under Urf." He sighs as he looks at Jantine, "Just go with the engineer. Do what the Zangali says." Volouscheur nods quietly to the LT, ~Volouscheur. Scheur for short, sir.~ She falls silent again, returning to listening quietly. Ruin frowns. "Ah - those?" he asks, indicating the doors to the landing bay. "And - I'm aware this is probably a stupid question, but ...define 'secure', please?" Jantine stands there, arms crossed, and finally spots the Zangali he's supposed to be following over by the landing bay doors, he looks a bit relieved but still stands where he is. Four and a half feet of trouble makes her way into the cargo bay from the double doors. To those that know her, she's Sergeant Major Tasya Gorbachova. She wears a rather bitter expression on her face, and raises her cybernetic hand to adjust her beret before letting it drop to her side. She's not a clip board in hand, and appears to be an observer. "Sure, Sure," says the LT, sounding distracted. "Right, very pretty. You do realize that we'll be wearing psi blockers, so we're going to have to find you one of those silly Centauran vocalizers in order to hear anything you have to say. You can't talk, right? I didn't get you confused with that other Vollistan. Did I?" He looks at Ruin, "You've been given the envious task of preventing me and my marines from passing you at the doors. By shooting at us. It won't work of course, but we had to put someone there to pretend to be Nall." Volouscheur nods to the LT, ~I'm aware of this, yes. And yes, I'm the one who can't talk; Voliast is the one who's the doctor.~ She looks over towards Ruin, and then at Tasya quietly. Ruin, briefly, looks affronted before realizing he's going to get stomped. Badly. And sighs. "Yes, of course, sir." Jantine looks even more confused when he talks about Ruin pretends to be Nall, but he shrugs. His gaze wanders as the Lt. drones on and it eventually lands on Taz, he shows no sign of any real emotion but watches the Marine Sergeant Major. It appears that Tasya has noticed the gaze being sent in her direction by 'Scheur and Jantine. "Is nyi here!" she barks out at the Vollistan. "Is observer, da?" "Here," says the marine LT as he turns his datapad for everyone to view it. "Ship three is the Franklin. One is the Riposte. Two is...undecided. I'll be leading group a during this. Group B during the actual mission will be headed by Urf. You don't need to know who is running it for purposes of the exercise. There are other personnel responsible for holding the edges of the deck against groups C and D, but you don't need to know about that since none of that will matter." ------Group-C-|-------------- ----Ship-1----|-------------- -------------Group-A-|------- Group-Landing-Ship-3-Doors--I -----E--Area-Group-B-|------I ----------------------------- ------Ship-2---|------------- -------Group-D-|------------- (slightly more complete than log version with landing area and group E added) Ruin looks at the datapad, and purses his lips. "...Sir, which group am I in when I'm not pretending to be a crippled Nall?" Volouscheur blinks at Tasya and then shrugs before turning her attention to the datapad. She studies it and then nods quietly, saying nothing. Jantine turns his uninterested gaze from Taz to the data pad, looks like he's studying it a bit before asking "And which group or groups am I assigned to sir?" Tasya glances down to her notepad, making a quick annotation on it, before glancing back across to the assembled troops. She doesn't say anything else, just appearing content to watch. "For the actual mission, unless your CO assigns you elsewhere, you'd be with group E in the middle of the ships helping make sure the landing area stays clear," says the LT. "I can show another picture that includes the landing zone and group E, but it's basically just in the center of the triangle made by the three ships. If you know anything about ship traffic control, you could help with that. Otherwise, you'd just make sure the ships aren't so shot up or fouled by the landing that they can't take off again." He scoffs, "Participate in any final line of defense we have to perform if the Nall over run our forward, attacking troops. Not that that will happen." He tells Jantine, "During the mission, you'd gun for the Franklin to provide suppressive and supporting fires for the marines in groups A and B. If, for some reason, the marines in group E need to reinforce the attacks, you'd leave a skeleton crew to man the functional guns and work with getting ships in and out in an orderly fashion." He smirks, "Unless, of course, you'd prefer to function as a marine. I'm sure we could get you a rifle and set of combat armor. You could work with either group A or B assuming there is a pilot aboard the Franklin at all times." Meanwhile, the Zangali works on distributing the modified, laser tag type pulse assault rifles and real combat armor to marines standing around in line. There doesn't seem to be any real rush since the line isn't going to just up and vanish any time soon. Volouscheur just listens, looking over at Jantine and Ruin before studying the datapad again. Ruin looks solemn, and glances over every so often to see where Urf's gotten to. Jantine shakes his head "I figured that, but you said something about me being elsewhere tonight due to us being low on staff, where do you want me /tonight/ sir?" The observing Sergeant Major makes her way across to some crates, and then starts to climb up it. This new vantage point allows Tasya to be out of the way of everyone taller than her, and also permits her to observe a larger area. "I, Sergeant Major Gorbachova, is nyi target, da? Is hoping observer, if I see one of vi hoopin' tourist point weapon at me," she barks out, looking at the group assembled. "I vill shove hoopin' weapon up arse, da?!" Jantine, 'Scheur, Ruin and Urf are currently near the entrance of the landing bay. Tasya appears to be observing from some crates nearby. There's a marine LT briefing Jantine, Ruin, and Volouscheur. Tasya's standing by. Urf and a SFC are distributing combat armor and the mock up pulse assault rifles to a fairly lengthy line. The zany, Ungstiri sergeant major gets a ragged chorus of, "Yes, ma'am" by way of response. "At the doors with the Chief," says the LT. Pointing at Volouscheur, the LT says, "Oh, yeah, you'd be responsible for locating the, uh, less friendly Vollistans and reporting their locations back to the snipers." Volouscheur blinks at the LT and sighs softly, ~I suspected you'd say that.~ She shrugs and falls silent again, looking at the LT. Edouard lightly jogs into the landing bay. He looks around and heads over for the group receiving orders. Jantine nods to the Lt., finally seeming to understand, he starts heading over towards Urf, calling out "You don't happen to have any pistol's do you?" Ruin looks levelly at Volouscheur for a moment, and then goes back to watching the line of laser-tag prep. "I forget hoopin' deck chair," Tasya mutters to herself. "Is nyi deck chair." The woman gives a defeated sigh, and glances back down to her notepad, making another note. She appears to have surrendered herself to the fate of standing. "Hoopin' A," mutters the SFC at the distributation point. "You're playing op-for, right? The Nall?" The LT asks, "Any more questions? Everyone know what they're doing now?" Volouscheur nods quietly, ~I know what I'm doing now, sir.~ She glances over at Taz again, but says nothing, attention quickly returning to the LT. Ruin nods, and heads over to get laser-tag-prepped. Edouard slides up to the back of orders group and listens. Jantine shrugs "I'm with him" he says, pointing to Urf "And does it really matter? Can't I just get a pistol?" he asks, his voice getting a bit impatient. "Who do you think you are, fly boy?" demands the SFC. The LT spots Edouard and says, "Unless you're doing something other than a sniper detail, you're with them." He points to where a spotter/sniper pair are standing in the center of the deck. Volouscheur heads over to get outfitted with laser-tag gear. Edouard nods to the lieutenant and jogs over to the two. Ruin looks over his equipment, testing it to see that it works. As he struggles into it, it's fairly clear he's working out the 'how you wear it' from first principles, and he looks frequently to other people to see how they're managing it. Jantine calms down a bit, apparently getting the message "Nobody, I just don't know how to use a rifle, that’s all, do you have pistols or do you not have pistols?" he asks. The sniper says to Edouard, "We aren't going to run through all the flashy stuff of the ship landing and tactical unloading, blaah, blaah, blaah." He waves to the ships that are slowing moving around the deck to avoid accidents. The Hobart is currently being used to form the third corner of the triangle with the Riposte and Franklin. The Franklin's set up nearest the doors. "They're getting set up in a triangle. We'll be in the center, taking out targets as they get called in to us or we spot. If they start to over run us, pick up an assault rifle and plug away as you can. Simple stuff. We're not actually going to run the traffic control bit, so we basically have a cake job with the hardest task our group has taken off our shoulders. We'll still reinforce any of the other elements as they need it, though." The SFC answers Jantine, "Yeah, we got pistols. Get in line like everybody else, and we can get you one." Volouscheur is already in line, waiting to get kitted out. "Yes, sir," Edouard says with a nod. He looks over to the ships and tugs at his uniform a little. The SFC and the marines tasked out to help passing stuff out get everyone in line their equipment soon enough. The SFC tells those given the Nall role to play, "Your weapons have all been tweaked and Nallified. Better at close, worse at distance than you're used to with an increased rate of fire as well." A pause as a marine asks some questions. "No, you don't have time to play with it before this show starts." Another pause. "Why? Because we just got all the details worked out forty minutes ago. Go to your freaking position!" Ruin looks his modified weapon over with a pleased sort of interest, seeing where things have been altered to produce the stated effect, and then heads to the doors he's going to be guarding. Jantine shrugs after hearing the SFC's speech, and after checking his weapon, moves over towards Urf. Volouscheur checks her weapon and then heads over to her position. The LT is over at Volouscheur's position busy giving the troops a lesson in poorly done inspirational speaking, "Yeah, so here's the deal. We're going to wipe the floor with those stumpy little suitcases. By the time we're through with them, they won't know what's hit them. We'll roll them up like white on rice. It'll be over before you can blink an eye. We'll be moving under the covering fire of group B. They'll do the same with us. Moving in a wave, to wash those stinky little buggers away. Form an inverse V at about two hundred meters to give us the advantage. Any closer, and their weapons out produce ours. We'll pin them down and mow 'em down when they advance on us. They're Nall, so they have to. With the cover fire provided by our ships and groups C and D when they've rolled up whatever Nall dockworkers have been scraped together to form a resistance, this'll be over." The SFC at the doors directs a few 'Nall' to move the crates on the hover lifts to form a barricade of sorts at the double doors. They form a half circle with about three meters worth of space between the ends of said crate and hover lift half circle and the bulkheads to either side of the double doors. "All right, Nall. That's our defensive position right there. We're going to kill pretty much everyone outside of it other than the elite warriors we got out there tangling with groups D and C. All right? You can tell who they are since they're shooting away from us. They also have green cloths on their helmets." There are a few groups of combat armor clad types scattered about the landing bay with Scheur and a LT being at one of the groups near the Franklin. Ruin, Jantine, Urf, plus a few more are standing at the double doors where a barricade of crates and hover pallets has been set up. Edouard's in the center of the deck, which also happens to be the center of a triangle formed by the Franklin, Riposte, and Hobart. Taz is standing on an elevated position. "Sir... Is there reason that hoopin' tourists nyi start?" Tasya yells out, looking slightly frustrated. "Is nyi hard to start, da?" The Sergeant Major then looks towards the troops that are currently in their assigned positions, and then back to the officer. "Observer is ready, Sir... If vi are ready... Then go!" Tasya stands on top of a cargo crate, and Marines are currently in their assigned positions. Jantine walks over towards the barricade, takes the safety off his pistol, and looks down it at all the marines around him. He takes his eyes off of the marines and looks to Urf "This where you want me sir?" he says as he gets down on one knee behind the barricade. Urfkgar tells Jantine, "Yup." Volouscheur stands over with A group, by the Franklin. She glances over towards Tasya, aura rippling tangerine for a moment, before returning to matte green as Scheur turns her attention back to the LT. Ruin selects a spot behind the barricade and readies his rifle as best he can - clearly unfamiliar with them. Jantine nods to Urf and looks down the edge of his pistol again, he slowly moves back and forth so as to pick out potential targets among the marines, and he is obviously on edge. If the double doors are on the landing bay's 3 o'clock with the Franklin facing them, the Hobart is on the 12 o'clock of the deck with marine group C. The Riposte is on the deck's 6 o'clock with marine group D. The Franklin is about four hundred meters from the doors. The other two ships are about two hundred meters further back than that. Marine group E, with the snipers, is in the center of the triangle made by the ships. Group A, the LT and Vollistan's unit, is twenty meters to the Franklin's 12. Group B is twenty meters to the Franklin's 6. Groups A, B, C, and D all begin to advance. The marines in groups C and D get bogged down almost immediately by 'Nall' forces strong pointed in and around a few ships and piles of crates. The LT starts to move forward with group A. Group B keeps generally abreast of them as they, too, move forward. A few Nall at the barricade take potshots but don't do much. When they receive fire, groups A and B continue to move forward, but instead of moving as a unit they begin to advance as individuals. One marine will go forward while the others provide cover fire. Then, another marine will move the five or so meters to get even with the lead. The rest provide cover fire. Their fire, also, proves to be mostly ineffective. A few lucky marines (i.e. Scheur) might hit something, though. PS: The marines take a knee when they're not moving. Tiana looks a bit awkward as she stands near Urf, the girl not used to armor, nor this kind of situation, even if it was just practice. A glance was spared to Ruin before she tried to edge behind Urf a bit. Urfkgar waves Tiana towards a vacant spot at the barricade before he lumbers out through the double doors. He does have the good sense to remain bent double as he makes his exit. Volouscheur takes a knee and provides cover fire, aiming for one of the 'Nall' that're shooting at group A. Ruin doesn't prioritize. From behind his barricade, he aims for anyone he thinks he's got half a chance of hitting of the attacking group. Jantine locates a marine standing still for a moment, and although he is most likely out of range, Jan still squeezes off a shot at him. So far all the fire being exchanged between the Nall at the doors and groups A and B remains ineffective, but groups A and B cross into medium range where they start to set up the inverse V facing the doors. The support fire being offered by the Franklin is minimal in order to keep from damaging the doors. Groups C and D continue to slug it out with the Nall warriors despite the fire support provided by the Riposte which is being dealt with via a few 'impartial' observer/ref types. The Nall have managed to put the Hobart out of action. Group E's reinforcements haven't been called in yet, but their snipers are busy dealing with the Nall facing group C since their ship support platform is down. Volouscheur misses the Nall on the barricade that she was aiming for, although she does hit the barricade. She stands and moves in with the rest of group A, taking another leg once she's in position and aiming for someone else on the barricades. Ruin tries to keep under cover as far as he can, attempting quick bursts at the speed his rifle allows him at any that get remotely near enough to aim at. He doesn't seem too fazed or surprised that he hasn't hit anything yet. Jantine is unphased by his previous miss, dismissing it to range, but he fires again at the same marine the next time he stops. "Well, this hoopin' sucks," growls the part time Nall warrior/full time medic that the Vollistan's shot took out. Ruin manages to 'injure' one of the marines with group A. Jantine wings his marine as well. The rest of the Nall do about as well as those two with the marines mostly doing less well than the Vollistan standard setter. The LT yells over his combat armor speaker system, "Go to the prone. Get low! Shoot the suitcases up!" The other marine groups and Nall remain in a fairly static situation farther from the doors. Volouscheur looks quite proud of herself, a streak of gold jetting across her aura. She aims at another Nall, smiling quietly to herself. If Ruin even notices whether he hits his targets or not, he gives no sign. Probably because there are, in his view, too many targets and half his mind is on paying attention to the capabilities of his rifle. He aims and fires with the same sort of intense focus that goes into a repair, hardly moving from his position of cover. Jantine fires at the same marine for a third time, intent on finishing the job, he lines up the man with his pistol and fires off another shot. Volouscheur and Ruin don't do much to their targets other than perhaps cause nervous bed wetting had their weapons been real. Jantine does, indeed, manage to finish his marine off. The scene in the rest of the landing bay doesn't seem to change much, and it begins to look like the same stalemate going on elsewhere has developed outside the doors. The large Zangali, though, is low crawling through the entrance to the landing bay under the cover of the barricade with a squad or so worth of Nall/marines. Volouscheur aims again and tries to take out another Nall warrior. Ruin fires rapidly, as far as his rifle allows. If he can't hit, he can at least pose a barrier or distraction, though he does at least /try/ to aim. Jantine nods slightly, just as he does in target practice, and picks another soldier to bring down, he finds one quickly and fires again. The Vollistan and a few other marines manage to nail a couple of Nall, dropping them. Ruin and Jantine don't manage to drop their targets, but a few of the other Nall do, and the marines sustain a few casualties. Elsewhere, stuff remains pretty much the same. The internal speakers on the combat armor of a few of the Nall at the barricade, to include Ruin and Jantine, crackle to life. "Urf go. Stupid stuff go. Do stuff marines do." The landing bay is currently undergoing some sort of attack/massive training exercise. Groups of people in combat armor are battling it out throughout the deck, but the primary interest point would probably be the barricade at the bay doors which is being manned by Ruin, Jantine, Urf sort of, and some others who are being shot at and shooting an inverse V formed by the Vollistan and some marines. Taz is observing from an elevated position. Volouscheur smiles as she manages to drop another Nall/marine, glancing around before aiming at another one. Ruin doesn't budge from his internal, apparently Zen focus. Aim, fire. Aim, fire. He doesn't stop to see if he's hit before aiming again. Jantine fires again at the same target, taking a bit longer to aim before doing so. Not many people get taken out this time around as another squad comes crawling out onto the deck from the double doors. The Zangali picks up and takes one squad around on the right side of the barricade while the second squad sweeps around on the left side. Volouscheur does manage to hit Jantine, smiling once more and then glancing around. She eyes the group edging out from behind the barricade, aiming for one of the Nall warriors in the group nearest her. Ruin finally seems to notice where a lot of the better shots are coming from, and starts taking aim at Scheur. Just to make things interesting, one of the cargo shuttles that regularly runs from New Luna to Hancock Station floats in for a landing. A squad of NLM marines disgorges from the vessel, moving quickly to support Group C by the 'wreckage' of the Hobart. The marines fire wildly from the hip - while they don't hit anyone, they do hope to force some heads to stay down. After the valiant entrance, a minute or so passes. An annoyed Sergeant, in much less of a rush, saunters off the shuttle. "Why th'hell do they have to be doin' all this nonsense all th'goddamn time?" he groans, crossing his arms and gazing around the Landing Bay. Volouscheur dodges Ruin's shot fairly easily, after taking out another Nall warrior. She peers up over at the barricade, aiming for where that last shot came from. One of the advancing marines on the 12 o'clock side of the barricade (left side as you face it) goes down as the Vollistan pops the poor sod. A few more get taken out as well, but they advance steadily, firing from the shoulder as they move in on the marines in the prone in the V formation and wreaking a fair amount of havoc as they continue to get supported by the Nall forces securing the doors. The LT, surprisingly still alive, calls over the internal combat armor comm system, "Shift fire on the advancing Nall." This turns out to be his final order as he promptly gets taken out of action by the advancing Zangali. Meanwhile, in the land of the C group on the 12 o'clock side of the landing bay the reinforcements tasked out to beef the NLM forces up are making an impression and doing a halfway decent job of suppressing the Nall there. Ruin sighs at his lack of targeting skill, aims again, and fires, possibly hoping for luck to take the Vollistan out. Roland makes a face, then starts to walk around the outskirts of the hangar - not wanting to interfere in the exercise. He moves cautiously, eye out for anything that could prove a potential danger. The commander of B group, the six o'clock side of the two groups facing the doors, turns out to be an NCO who hasn't been shot yet, "Get on line. Screw this V stuff. Pull the flanks back even with the center. Get up and move. Same as an advance but move the other way. Don't worry about facing the enemy while you move. Just move and trust to luck and the marksmanship of your friends. Cover your buddies. I want you sniper pansies to take out the Zangali. Franklin, why aren't you shooting?" Meanwhile, the little spat between the Vollistan and the Lunite goes mostly unresolved. The Lunite gets hit, and his visor goes dim and blinks a few times, but he remains combat effective (as ever) thanks to combat armor. A red light does start blinking in the corner of his screen. The Lunite's own shot is close, but it doesn't hit the Vollistan. In other news, the fighting stiffens between the NLM of group C and Nalls as the Nall reorganize to compensate for the recent reinforcements. The Zangali and other marines of the flanking elements continue to close in on groups A and B, firing as they move to envelop them. The sniper fire remains effective (and shifts to the Zangali), but the fire from the Franklin slackens as they get close to the NLM forces. Volouscheur eyes Ruin but returns her attention to where she's /supposed/ to be aiming, for now, firing at one of the flanking marines. Ruin takes a deep breath, aims for the Vollistan as carefully as he's able, and tries again. Roland continues his journey towards the bowels of the station, purposefully avoiding any and every aspect of the exercise. The Zangali gets nailed twice in quick succession by the snipers and goes down. The Franklin hammers the barricade and the OC goes around saying, "Dead, dead, dead, dead." The flanking Nall elements that were under the control of the Zangali eventually get mowed down in thanks to no small part of the Vollistan's shooting. The Riposte and Group D also lend a hand having cleared their section of deck. The marines who came in on the shuttle eventually help group C clear out the remaining Nall on the 12 o'clock side of the deck. The few survivors from those two groups head over to help secure the barricade against Nall counter attacks. "New Luna Militia," Tasya calls out from her higher vantage point. "Cease fire and move it over here!" She pauses for a moment, looking towards one of the refs, and makes another quick note on her notepad. "It time for AAR!" Volouscheur aims for another Nall and dodges Ruin's shot, ruddy orange flickering over her aura for a moment. Roland leaves the landing bay, and the copious amount of marines present, for the inner workings of the hollowed asteroid. Ruin looks up at Tasya, and then around at the scene, evidently hoping to divine the meaning of this new acronym. Urfkgar picks up and moves towards the sergeant major with the other NLM types. Volouscheur peers over towards Taz and flips the safety of her rifle on before standing and heading over towards the Sergeant Major and everyone else. Tasya's eyes freeze onto 'Scheur, and they narrow. That friendly smile she gets when she's annoyed starts to play on her lips, but it fades away when the Vollistan makes her way over. "Is pleasure for vi to join us Private," she says, slightly bitter. "I hope we nyi disrupt routine, da? Vi are volunteer for answering question... How did vi think trainink went?" Ruin tugs off his visor and comes over, at least mostly sure now that the shoot-people exercise has finished. The Zangali moves over to stand behind the group, cutting off retreat from the sergeant major in the front. Tasya glances down to her note pad once more and makes a quick note, before the evil pen o'Sergeant Major is leveled towards Ruin. "Private... From opposing forces, how vi think that the attacking forces responded to the counter attack?" Ruin looks down, thinking. "...I am no tactician, ma'am," he says slowly. "But I think they would have been in a lot more trouble if Scheur had been taken out early on." Urfkgar remains firmly non-commenting in the back. "Spaciba," Tasya replies to Ruin, before glancing back to Urf. "Sir... How vi feel that attack went? I feel there nyi enough initive there, da?" She makes another scribble on her pad once more. Volouscheur just...listens quietly, glancing over towards Ruin. Urfkgar nods and peers around the group before he spots the LT in charge of the marine group A. He points in the guy's general direction and says, "Need shoot. Need move. All times. Move no shoot. No good. Shoot no move. No good." The LT says, "I was trying to use the advantages given to me by the armament we have available. I suppose it would be better to establish a position in the security checkpoint as quickly as possible, but I was counting on groups C and D to arrive more promptly." "Vi feel this is acceptable sir?" Tasya replies, arching both brows as he looks across to the LT. "Vi are expecting support all time, da? Vi nyet take inititive and allow vi and vi troops to be flanked, da? I nyi hear communication either? I only hear little bit of communication. I nyi know status, da? I nyi know what any are doing." The LT shrugs uncomfortably, "Communication is always hard in the heat of the moment." Volouscheur returns her attention to Tasya and the LT, still staying silent. "Sir, back to vot we discussed earlier," Tasya says, still looking down to the LT. "Squad C and D were all wiped out in landing, vi are not to waist lives through throwing men at the Nall in hope of taking checkpoint, da? Is nyet rational, da?" She then turns her gaze onto Urfkgar. "Sir, is anythink vi wish to add from vi view of operation?" "Morerer shorty nallies. No morerer marines. Marines need shoot morerer gooderer. Marines need move morererer fasterer. Marines need talk morerer Zangali smart. Marines need no grabass," says the Zangali. "Marines grabass. No do marine stuff. No do stuff train. All killeded." Volouscheur is still very quiet, just listening and trying not to attract Taz's attention. Tasya nods in agreement, and then clambers down from her positions on the crates. Taking a moment to check to see if her uniform is correct. "Unless Chief Warrant Officer Urfkgar has more to add, I think that this sums it up... It could have been better, it could have been worse." A Vollistan trying to avoid Taz's detection, that's like a light house not being spotted on a clear, dark night. Her gaze wanders back to the taller humaniod, you know the glowing one. "Private... Vi shoot like that all time, da?" Volouscheur looks at Tasya quietly and then shakes her head, ~No, ma'am. Just a lot of the time. I'm trying to improve so that it's all the time.~ Urfkgar shakes his head and heads towards the barricade and starts to get that organized with some marines who tried to slip away a bit too soon. They return their gear to the crates and then start accepting it from others in passing. And Tasya, she's lost in the sea of taller people than her and makes her way towards the double doors. Moses would be proud at her ability to part the troops. The end. Category:Classic Military logs category:Classic New Luna Militia logs